Jailbait Part 2
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: This is a continuation of the amazing story Jailbait written by Jay-La52. I highly recommed you read her story before you read mine as it'll just make far more sense and it's a great read.
1. Chapter 1

**Jailbait-Sequel**

A/N This is a continuation of the amazing story by Jay-La52 which I highly suggest you read that first. Here's the link; .net/s/6596824/1/

I just want to give a huge thank you to Jay-La52 for letting me post this.

Rory rolled over in bed, the soft sheets were comforting, they smelled familiar but she couldn't quite place it. She focused her head on figuring it out though it was difficult because of her throbbing headache. The smells blended together in a strangely wonderful scent one she knew she'd smelt before, the smell of coffee, hair gel, old books, cigarettes and something indefinable melted together and she realised it smelt like Jess. The comforting smell of the warm blankets was the smell of Jess, it struck her as odd that her bedding would smell of him and wondered if her subconscious was tricking her into smelling it. _He has been on your mind a lot lately. _Part of her brain told her but she pushed that realisation aside and opened her eyes blinking back the brightness of the room which was increasing her headache. Her eyes rested on the table beside the bed, covered in books that weren't hers and an alarm clock which definitely wasn't her fluffy one that Lorelai had got her, it was then that she remembered everything from the previous night; the party, the suspicious punch she'd consumed, the police coming in, getting arrested, calling Jess to pick her up…Jess? There was something she couldn't quite remember, she felt sick and sprang upright in the bed though she was reluctant to leave it's comfort.

'Are you ok?' Jess' voice reached her from the other side of the room where he was frying something that smelled really good, she turned and faced him and shook her head, making him come over to her and sit alongside her, a kind gesture she hadn't expected.

'I got arrested last night.' Rory said in shock.

'Uh-huh, you're a regular criminal mastermind, unintentionally drinking underage it's a terrible thing.' Jess teased.

'Shut up.' Rory said though she was smiling.

'How are you feeling?' Jess asked noting the dark circles under her deep blue eyes and trying not to hold her gaze for too long, not after that kiss that had kept him awake all night and which she seemed to have forgotten all about.

'Like my head is about to explode.' Rory replied. 'And slightly sick.'

'I have a cure.' Jess said getting up and bringing her a large glass of water with a lemon wedge, two aspirin and a plate of fried food.

'You're wonderful.' Rory said gratefully tucking her legs underneath her on his bed and started to eat the food he'd cooked for her. 'So I don't remember much after you picked me up, I remember falling out of the car and refusing to walk up the stairs.' Rory said trying to piece together her fuzzy memory.

'Yeah you made me carry you.' Jess said bending the truth ever so slightly, she hadn't asked him to carry her up it had been his idea.

'Oh sorry about that.' Rory blushed.

'That's ok.' Jess shrugged reaching forward to pick up a piece of her bacon, his hand brushing against hers, as it brushed across Rory's breath hitched in her throat and she looked up at him, he was looking at her with an indescribable look, it was a mixture of sadness, confusion, kindness and something she couldn't work out but he looked away quickly and her pulse slowed down a little, just as the little voice in her head whispered _He looks good_, but once again she ignored it.

'Thanks for doing all this.' Rory said gesturing to the food and the bed that he'd let her have.

'No problem, feel free to call me anytime you get arrested.' Jess smirked.

'Oh sure like I'm ever going to let this happen again.' Rory groaned feeling oddly at ease around Jess, he simply smirked back at her and stood up going back over to the kitchen, her gaze followed him as he moved around the kitchen and as he poured her a cup of coffee she remembered. She'd kissed him last night! Or at least she thinks she did, it could have just been a dream she struggled to remember it and was more certain than ever that it had happened and suddenly she thought about how sweet Jess was to not mention it, did he want to forget it? Or did he just not want her to feel embarrassed? She hoped it was the latter though she didn't know why, she shouldn't care if he wanted to pretend it never happened. Jess returned to the bed and sat on the edge handing her the coffee which she sipped gratefully and caught his eye.

'Did I…uh I mean last night when I got here, did I…Kiss you?' Rory asked, Jess was surprised that she remembered and even more so that she was actually bringing it up, he thought over his response.

'Yeah, but its ok you were drunk we can just forget it, I won't tell anyone.' Jess replied.

'Oh…yeah ok…good.' Rory replied the disappointment was almost palpable. 'So I should go….'

'Are you sure you're ok now?' Jess asked reluctant to break the weird bubble that this night had put the two of them in.

'Yeah I should go before the diner opens.' Rory nodded standing up and swaying on her feet a little, Jess walked her to the door and she paused in the doorway looking up at him sadly she caught his eye and maybe it was the hangover saying the next words because usually she never would have said anything like it.

'You know it's sad, I kissed you last night and I can't even remember it. I mean I remember it happened but that's it…' Rory trailed off catching her breath as Jess leaned in closer, stopping just a few centimetres before her lips, forcing her to make the next move she closed her eyes and leaned in kissing him, his arms wrapped around her waist and she felt herself get dizzy, she pulled away and smiled and he dropped his arms from her expecting her to run as fast as she could, but to his surprise she stayed rooted on the spot in the doorway.

'Wow.' Rory breathed out touching her fingers to his forearm. 'Goodbye Dodger.'

'Bye Jailbait.' He replied as she headed down the stairs with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jailbait-Sequel**

A/N This is a continuation of the amazing story by Jay-La52 which I highly suggest you read that first. Here's the link; .net/s/6596824/1/

I just want to give a huge thank you to Jay-La52 for letting me post this.

Rory walked out of the diner and across the town square, she couldn't believe she had just kissed Jess. She needed to get some outside perspective on this, and quickly before her hung over brain went into overload. The obvious choice was to go to Lane, since she couldn't quite bring herself to explain the whole thing to her mom, who would ordinarily be the first person she turned to when in need to advice. So with her mind made up, she set herself in the direction of her best friends house, skilfully avoiding Dean as she saw him in the square, and running up the path to Lane's. Getting past Mrs Kim so early in the morning had been difficult, she'd been reluctant to let Rory in, but eventually Rory had persuaded her that it was important and she'd been allowed up. Rory went straight into her friends room, and gave the secret knock on the closet door, which was immediately opened. She climbed in and sat cross legged in front of her petite friend.

'You look rough.' Lane said closing the closet door again.

'Gee thanks.' Rory grumbled.

'What's up? It's pretty early for you to be awake on a non-school day.' Lane commented.

'Yeah but I was…in need of someone to talk to.' Rory said not knowing how to start.

'Ok…about?' Lane prompted.

'I was at that party last night, remember I told you about it yesterday morning, well it didn't go as planned.' Rory sighed, the cure that Jess had given her was working, but as soon as she thought that, it brought back thoughts of Jess and the butterflies were back, making her feel slightly queasy.

'How so?' Lane was intrigued.

'I drank the punch and I swear I thought it was just fruit, that was until I got hammer and the police busted the party.' Rory looked at her clasped hands in shame.

'Wait are you telling me you got drunk last night…' Lane gasped, keeping her voice to a whisper in case Mrs Kim could here them, and the last thing either of them wanted was for her to overhear this particular conversation.

'And arrested.' Rory clarified.

'Oh my goodness! My best friend got busted for underage drinking.' Lane was beaming from ear to ear. 'What did Lorelai say?'

'Nothing, she doesn't know.' Rory replied.

'Then how'd you get out of jail? How'd you get back here?'

'I was meant to be staying overnight at a friends last night, so my mom's not expecting me home for around an hour.' Rory replied.

'Ok so did your friends parents get you out? Because I would of thought they would have called Lorelai.' Lane replied in slight confusion.

'No, I didn't stay with her…I called Jess.' Rory answered again looking down at her hands. Lane didn't speak so Rory was forced to look up, Lane was staring at her with a disbelieving look.

'Say something.' Rory begged.

'Well…I mean I guess he'd know his way round a police cell.' Lane said in awe.

'Lane! He's not some criminal, as far as I know he's never been in jail and I have, so where does that put us?'

'In a very defensive position of Jess apparently.' Lane replied. 'Ok, so he picked you up, then what?'

'Well I was totally drunk, he drove me home but I didn't want to go in there drunk, I was scared of what my mom would say, so he said I could stay at the diner because Luke wasn't there.' Rory explained.

'Ok…?' Lane wasn't sure where this was going.

'He was sweet, he carried me up the stairs because I was too drunk to remember how, he let me have his bed and then in the morning he cooked me breakfast and made me a hangover cure.' Rory smiled and blushed slightly.

'What aren't you telling me?' Lane asked right away, Rory looked away and blushed harder, finding it difficult to stop smiling. 'Rory?'

'I kissed him while I was drunk.' Rory replied. 'But he stopped me…and then this morning he was so sweet, he didn't even mention it and when I remember I asked him about it, and he was willing to keep it a secret because he didn't want me embarrassed but…'

'But what Rory?' Lane begged for more details. 'What happened?'

'As I was leaving I just…I didn't remember how it felt to kiss him and I sort of…told him that and he leaned forward a little…' Rory blushed again.

'Did you kiss him whilst sober?' Lane asked in shock, Rory simply nodded her head and looked at the ground.

'I know I'm a horrible person.' Rory complained. 'I should be locked up, and I shouldn't be allowed any contact with Jess, because whenever I see him or hear his voice I get butterflies, and I feel dizzy but in a really good way and I just…oh Lane I just want to be with him all the time.'

'My best friend has fallen for the town hooligan.' Lane shook her head in disbelief. 'I'm…shocked, how long have you had feelings for him?'

'Since he handed me back my copy of howl.' Rory said quietly.

'Oh boy.' Lane grew serious for a second. 'What about Dean?'

'I did love him, but…'

'Not anymore.' Lane prompted.

'I'm such a terrible person!' Rory burst out, louder than she should have done, both of the girls froze and listened for sounds of Mrs Kim, relaxing as they heard her shouting at a customer.

'That was close, keep it down or you'll have Mama up here and then she'll know what happened, and then I'll never be able to see you again.' Lane reprimanded.

'Ok sorry.' Rory replied apologetically. 'So come on you're my outside perspective, you have all the information so…what do I do?'

'Do you think Jess likes you back?' Lane asked though she had picked up on it herself, he definitely liked her, she just wasn't sure how serious he was about her.

'I think he does.' Again she blushed as she spoke. 'I hope he does, Lane what if he doesn't!'

'I think that just gave you your answer, you're freaked out by the possibility that Jess doesn't want to date you, I'd say you need to talk to Dean.' Lane said supportively. 'Sooner rather than later.' She added.

'You're right, man this is going to be hard.' Rory sighed and got to her feet. 'Can I wait till I don't have a hangover?'

'No.'

'Fine.' Rory grumbled and left her friends house.

'Well if it isn't jailbait? How's the head?' Jess smirked coming out of nowhere. Before Rory had a chance to answer another voice spoke, and her smile dropped a little.

'Hooligan why are you calling my daughter jailbait? And what's up with her head?' Lorelai asked coming over to them, Jess remain characteristically silent.

'It's just a joke mom.' Rory replied. 'I uh…have something I need to do.'

'What? Maybe I can come.' Lorelai said excitedly.

'I don't think so, I'm going to break up with Dean and I'm pretty sure that's not something you take your mom along to.' Rory said taking a deep breath.

'You're what?' Both Lorelai and Jess spoke at the same time, but it was Jess she replied to.

'I'm breaking up with Dean…I mean unless you don't want me too.' Rory faltered, was this it, did he not want to be with her after all.

'Trust me I want you to break up with him.' Jess reassured her.

'Hold on, just hang on.' Lorelai said pulling her daughter aside. 'What's all that about, what's going on?'

Rory took a deep breath before explaining everything that had happened the night before, and the reasons she was breaking up with Dean, much like she had with Lane only this time she was more sure of herself.

'And you're sure?' Lorelai asked after hearing her out.

'Yeah.'

'Well then I support you, but before you go…' Lorelai looked at her sternly. 'You got drunk last night?'

'Yeah, but it was an accident.' Rory replied.

'That's not what I mean, you got drunk last night and you didn't call me to see, or at least take a picture.' Lorelai said looking hurt. 'I feel like I've missed a vital step in your life.'

'Sorry, but it's a step you'll never see because I am never drinking again.' Rory said seriously.

'Oh sure you're not.' Lorelai nodded. 'I said that after my first hangover, two nights later I was drinking again, but if I catch you doing that you're in real trouble, accidentally getting drunk is one thing, doing it on purpose gets you grounded.'

'I get it.' Rory nodded then headed off to see Dean. Lorelai wandered over to where Jess was standing slightly awkwardly.

'Thanks for taking care of her last night.' Lorelai said quietly.

'Sure.' He nodded.

'I swear if you hurt her in anyway I will kill you.' Lorelai said sounding truly sincere.

'I'll try my best.' Jess promised.

'Ok then…I don't suppose you got a picture of her whilst drunk?' Lorelai asked.

'I did one better than that.' He replied. 'I got one of her drunk behind bars.' He added pulling out a photo from the book in his back pocket.

'Ha! I love it. Get me a copy of this and we may start getting along.' Lorelai replied.

'Sure.' Jess nodded knowing that Rory would want him to make an effort with Lorelai.

(&)

'Is it done?' Lorelai asked looking at her daughter in sympathy. Rory nodded her head and sat next to her mom at the counter.

'Yeah.' She said weakly, taking her mom's coffee and drinking some of it.

'How'd it go?' Lorelai asked, indicating to Luke that Rory needed her own cup.

'He told me I was a stupid, disgusting, worthless brat, who always thought she can get what she wants, doesn't care about anyone else and he hopes I drop down dead.' Rory said repeating the words that had been yelled at her by her now ex-boyfriend.

'Who said that?' Luke asked angrily. 'I'll kill them!'

'Not if I kill him first.' Lorelai said getting to her feet.

'No mom, Luke it's fine. Me and him are over, and I know he didn't mean most of what he said, he was just angry and after what I've put him through he's got a right to be angry.' Rory replied, Lorelai reluctantly sat down. Jess came down from upstairs and smiled at Rory, she immediately felt better and got to her feet.

'Hey Dodger.' Rory smiled at him, giving him a look that told him she was now single. He smirked back at her. Then closed the distance between them and they kissed, much to the shock of everyone in the diner, besides Lorelai who'd been expecting it.

'What the…? When did that happen?' Luke asked.

'Why'd you think she broke up with Dean? She fell for Jess.' Lorelai explained.

Jess and Rory pulled away from one another and smiled, forgetting anyone else in the room, Jess kept his arm around her waist, and she kept hers around his.

'So does this mean I'm your girlfriend Dodger?'

'I sure hope so Jailbait.' he replied kissing her again.

A/N- Ok so I think this will be the final part, I kind of like how it's ended so please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
